Love that Binds: Love has it's own story
by LadyofDarkness
Summary: Three new students come into Tenchi's school, their names Ayeka Jurai, Ryoko Kirotiko, and Chris Ted Mikiro. Tenchi starts to hangout with them and learns everything about them. But the only thing he doesn't know might be their deepest secret of all and w


Love That Binds: Love Has Its Own Story  
  
Chapter 1-New students  
  
Romance/Drama  
  
Pg-13  
  
  
Three new students come into Tenchi's school, their names Ayeka Jurai, Ryoko Kirotiko, and Chris Ted Mikiro. Tenchi starts to hangout with them and learns everything about them. But the only thing he doesn't know might be their deepest secret of all and what if Tenchi gets affected too? (All you T/R fans are going to love this hopefully).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
Pine Crest  
  
Tenchi walked in and out of the halls of Pine crest putting up signs for the Valentines Day Dance.  
  
As Tenchi pinned up the last sign he saw a girl in the library, which was closed. He knocked on the locked door her head arose and she disappeared.  
  
Tenchi walked back a bit in two years he never had seen any body do that or anything like that. Sure he knew that Pine Crest had some past incidents but that was forgotten 13 years ago.  
  
Tenchi walked to the principal's office and went inside his father was the principal of the school so he was allowed to go into files.  
  
Tenchi typed in his password for the school's computer and wrote in Pine Crest everything he read a few days ago was the same then he saw something on the bottom of the page it said  
  
"Number of Members 23678 (Gallows Hill)"  
  
Tenchi typed in Gallows hill and his school appeared only a little more like past life. He checked the student's yearbooks he then was up to his class yearbook, which was 13 years ago.  
  
Tenchi clicked picture to picture and stopped at one of them it was the girl he saw in the library. Her name was Crystal Kirotiko she had dark blue hair and golden eyes.  
  
Then the principal came in  
  
"Tenchi! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Ah, Dad ah I was well I wanted to see if I covered all the school with the signs that's all"  
  
Tenchi cancelled the Gallows Hill file and went to the blue prints of the school.  
  
"Well guess that's it" Tenchi smiled and was about to walk out when his father said  
  
"Oh, Tenchi hmm give this to Mrs. Maki" The principal said  
  
"Sure dad what is it anyway?" Asked tenchi  
  
"Oh, it's just the new students that are coming in today you may look at it if you like" then his father went into his office  
  
Tenchi looked at the files the first one was a girl she had purple hair and was very attractive. The second one was a boy he had black hair like himself and eyes like a cat. And the last one took Tenchi's breath away she had cyan hair and golden eyes like the girl he saw in the library. Tenchi checked her name then his eyes widen it was Ryoko Kirotiko. And the girl he saw was also Kirotiko that must be her daughter or something.  
  
Tenchi walked into his classroom and sat down on the teachers seat. And looked at all the files to see where these students came from.  
  
The first girl was   
  
Name: Ayeka Jurai  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
P.O.B- Jurai  
  
The next one was  
  
Name: Chris Ted Mikiro  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
P.O.B: Unknown  
  
And the last was  
  
Name: Ryoko Kirotiko  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
P.O.B- Unknown  
*Skip 7th grade*  
  
Tenchi couldn't believe his eyes 15 years old in his class? Now that was unacceptable in his class. Or at least to Mark it was, then Mrs. Miki walked into the class.  
  
"Oh, hi Tenchi how are you this morning?"   
  
"Oh, I'm fine hmm my dad told me to give this to you"  
  
Tenchi handed her the files and she took it and looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Kirotiko? Isn't that meaning Blood Witch?" She looked at him  
  
"I don't know" Tenchi was about to walk out when an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Hmm, Mrs. Miki do you know about Gallows Hill?"   
  
Mrs. Miki turned to him and told him  
  
"I can't tell you much but if you go to the library and look on the non-fiction side look for Gallows Hill History that will tell you everything but why the sudden interest? Masaki"  
  
"I just want to know about the history of the school that I am in" And Tenchi walked to the library.  
  
He turned the knob and strangely it opened. It was supposed to be locked well someone must have gone in.  
  
He walked in to see the librarian holding like 50 books.  
  
"Tenchi help please I think I'm going to fall"  
  
Tenchi ran over and grabbed 20 books.  
  
"Thanks kid you saved my life"  
  
"How did all those books?  
  
"Don't even ask I think that Halloween tricks are still in this school I swear those kids" And she put all the books on the floor.   
  
Tenchi looked at the first book it was Gallows Hill History.  
  
Tenchi grabbed the book and looked at the author she/he was unknown  
  
'That's weird since when are authors unknown?'  
  
The librarian looked at him and asked   
  
"Gallows hill? I know a bit about it"   
  
"You do tell me all about it please"  
  
"Sit down Masaki"  
  
Tenchi took a seat.  
  
"Long ago this school we are in now was known as Gallows Hill a High school. At their time they had witches and all these others stuff here. But of course all that was just made up, but at that time it was the truth for them so they burned every one who was a suspect. Not even giving them a chance, but one girl their was a true witch her name was Crystal Kirotiko. She was made of pure good she and I was friends. But they suspected her too even if she was a good witch they burned her. After her death everyone started to cool down and then that's when the killings start the people who burned all the witches died one by one soon all was dead. Crystal had a daughter but she was never seen before so we never really knew who was the daughter the only thing we know is her name"  
  
"Is that name by the chance of Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes how did you know that?"  
  
"Today a student is coming by the name of Ryoko Kirotoki"  
  
"What? Are you sure Masaki?"  
  
"Mrs. Please tell me was Crystal really a witch and with whom did she get pregnant with?"  
  
"Well yes she was a witch but not evil she healed people and etc... and she got a baby with another witch but he was more like an evil kind of guy. He used his magic for evil and controlled her to you know and that daughter was the result"  
  
"Do you think the daughter knows about her mother and father?"  
  
"Yes, maybe if she's a witch"  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"I've got to go to class thanks for you're help!"  
  
Tenchi ran to class with the book in his hand he forgot to ask to check it out but he couldn't now class had already started.  
  
Tenchi walked into the classroom and got his seat.  
  
"Hey Masaki where where you?" Asked Mark  
  
"Nowhere important" Tenchi put the book into his bag and sat up tall waiting to met the new students  
  
"Class we have three new students today so make them feel at home"  
  
Then three teenagers walked in two was a girl and one was a boy.  
  
"Please introduce yourselves"  
  
"Hi my name's Ayeka Jurai and I'm 16 please to met you all"  
  
"Hi my name's Chris Ted Mikiro but you all just call me Ted and I'm 16"  
  
"Hi my name is Ryoko Kirotiko and I'm 15 and don't even bother ask why I'm in this class"  
  
The class giggled a bit at her little comment. Then Mark asked   
  
"Hey Kirotiko? Isn't that you're last name?"  
  
"Yes why do you ask?"  
  
"Ahh, Their a witch in the class she's going to kill us!"  
  
Ryoko turned to the teacher and asked   
  
"What do they mean?"  
  
"You don't know about Gallows Hill?"  
  
"No I just came here I moved from Florida"  
  
"Well then it's ok please take you're seats"  
  
Ryoko went and took a seat next to Tenchi and Mark. Ayeka sat down in front of mark and Chris sat in back of Ryoko.  
  
In Math class  
  
"Ok who can answer this? 79e+634-#7=6^)"  
  
The class sat down quiet not knowing one single thing she wrote on the board.  
  
Ryoko raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Ryoko"  
  
"The Answer I think is 45%?"  
  
"Wow, now I see why they let you skip, but no it's 46% you forgot to add one to it"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot"  
  
The class started to talk to them selves Ryoko wasn't acting like an ordinary student.  
  
Lunch  
  
"Hey Witch what are you doing? Trying to poison our food?" Asked Mark  
  
"Why don't you just shut-up!"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"I can't believe you still believe in witches"  
  
Ryoko walked to her table and Mark sat next to her.   
  
"I don't"  
  
Mark wrapped his hand around her waist and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Hey get off of me!"  
  
Ryoko tried to push him off but it was no use. Then out of nowhere two hands grabbed Mark and pulled him off her.  
  
Ryoko saw it was Chris and thanked god he was there.  
  
Chris walked up to Mark and held him by the neck.  
  
"You don't even talk or touch my girl again or you'll need plastic face!"  
  
Chris let him go and he fell on the floor. Chris walked to Ryoko and sat down and started to eat.  
  
Then Ayeka came and sat down next to Chris  
  
"Wow nice work Ted"  
  
"Thanks sis"  
  
Tenchi came and sat in front of all of them. All three of them raised their heads.  
  
"Ah, hmm Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes may I help you?"  
  
"Do you know you're mother and father?"  
  
Ted got up and held Tenchi by the neck and started to yell.  
  
"Lay off man!"  
  
"Ok, ok sorry"  
  
Tenchi sat back down and then asked  
  
"Hmm do you guys want to go to a club tonight for my apologies?"  
  
Ryoko looked at him and said  
  
"Sure what time?"  
  
"After school you guys can follow me there"  
  
"Ok we will see you there" And Ted got up and walked away  
  
"What is his problem?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"He has a problem with people who asks Ryoko all sorts of questions" Said Ayeka  
  
"It's a love thing" Ryoko got up to leave when she saw something on Tenchi's hand  
  
Ryoko put down her tray and grabbed his hand and looked into his palm to see a cut in a form of an demon sign.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"Oh, I did long ago it didn't come off yet"  
  
"Who showed you this?"  
  
"Nobody I made it up"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ryoko got up and lefted.  
  
After school all three of them walked outside to see Tenchi waiting for them.  
  
"So you guys ready?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Yeah come on let's go"  
  
All of them walked into the club and saw colorful lights all over the place it was beautiful.  
  
After they got a drink and guy came up to Ryoko and asked   
  
"Would you like to sing a song beautiful lady?"  
  
Ryoko thought about it and said   
  
"Sure may I sing anything I like?"  
  
"Anything you want to babe"  
  
Ryoko got up to the stage and the drums started  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well what song will Ryoko sing and what is the problem with the Kirotiko's?  
  
For the next chapter none witch stuff will be in it. It'll be normal like the other fics promise. 


End file.
